The Misadventures of a Leprecorn
by Corrinne10
Summary: The adventures of a "Leprecorn", commonly known as a half unicorn leprechaun, makeovers on fondue for two, and lord tubbington's lucky charms!


A/N: This is a Brittany and Rory (Damian McGinty's character) pairing,but i have NO IDEA how to write slang and his accent, so I'm writing like he's American. You can imagine him with an accent though... Oh and I'm writing this BEFORE the episode with Rory premieres, so I don't know how things are with him or around him.

Backstory for Rory: "Rory Flanagan is an Irish exchange student and in my first episode, Brittany thinks that Rory is her own magical leprechaun that nobody else can see."- Damian McGinty

"Hullo, my name is Rory. I'm new to McKinley, as I'm from Ireland. And no, before you ask, I AM NOT A LEPRECHAUN!" I said to the class. Mr. Shue decided I needed to introduce myself to the ENTIRE class! Then the bell rang (thank JEEEEEESUUUUUUUUSSS), and I went to my locker. Naturally, it had to be RIGHT next to Brittany's locker! Anyway, I had to include the leprechaun part because one BRITTANY S. PIERCE has been spreading it around that I am her "Very own personal unicorn leprechaun, that only she can see.".

When I asked her how was I a unicorn AND a leprechaun, she replied " A unicorn is somebody who knows they're magical and isn't afraid to show it. A leprechaun is magical and makes rainbows. You're like... a leprecorn!" "A lepre...a lep... a WHAT?" I said. "A leprecorn! Its a mashup of a leprechaun and a unicorn!" she said. "Alright, I give up. Yes Brittany, I'm a leprecorn. Lets just go home." I said.

I am living with the Pierce's because I am a foreign exchange student, and that's how I knew Brittany and a few people before school started. I got to Ohio in July, so I know a few people from school, mostly from the New Directions. Let me tell you, Rachel is JUST like my friend back in Ireland, Lindsay. Its scary how alike they are. Puck is just like my friend Samuel. Ah well, it doesn't help to think about all that. I have to deal with being a *ahem* "leprecorn".

"Oh! Rory I forgot to tell you! Santana is coming over today so we can give you a makeover!" Brittany said. Now, THIS worried me A LOT more then being a leprecorn. Santana knows I'm not interested in Brittany, but everyone else thinks I'm absolutely smitten with Brittany, when really, I'm not ready for a relationship and she's like a little sister to me. And since Santana loves Brittany, Santana sees ME as a brother, like i am to Brit. Apparently, because I'm an new Irish student, I'm the new "School hottie", and Santana loves to tease me about it. All while this is going on in my head, Brittany has been talking.

"...and we'll dye your hair, and maybe put some mascara on you, and-" I cut her off. "Brittany! You will NOT dye my hair, and you won't come NEAR me with mascara!" I said. Brittany looked confused. "But why? You need to look like your grandpa!" "Brittany... you don't know my grandpa." I said, a bit confused. "Yes I do! He's the one on that cereal box! Magic Wishes or something! I feed it to Lord Tubbington all the time!" she exclaimed. "Brittany... do you mean Lucky Charms?" I chuckled. "YEA! THOSE!" she shouted.

"Ok, no more sugar for our happy unicorn" said Santana, as she let herself in the house. "Hey San! Rory said we couldn't make him look like his grandpa, Lucky Wishes!" Brittany exclaimed. "Brits, its Lucky CHARMS. And Rory, why won't you let us give you a makeover? Don't you want to be McKinley's new " Irish heartthrob hottie"? Santana said, in reference to my nickname from the Cheerios.

"Santana, you know I hate that name!" "Oh grow up Rory! That will forever be your label!" She retorted. "San! Be nice to RorRor!" Brittany exclaimed. "RorRor?" said Santana and I in sync. "Jinx!" I said. "Anyway, yes you two will NOT be giving me a makeover!" I reminded them.

"Oh fine! Rory you're such a party pooper!" Santana told me. "San, RorRor, lets forget makeovers! I FORGOT WE HAVE FONDUE FOR TWO! WE'RE LATE! Come on!" Brittany reminded us. "Wait Britt. Whose even going to be on fondue for two today?" I asked.

"Rory! Didn't Lord Tubbington tell you? I swear he's SUCH a forgetful cat! And he really needs to stop reading my diary... but anyway, to get you more friends at school, YOU'RE going to be on fondue for two! Isn't that great?" Brittany said in one breath. "Hey Brit... How about when Rory is on Fondue for two, we give him a makeover!" Santana fake whispered. And then they grabbed some duck tape and started walking towards me.

_**Twenty**____**Minutes**____**Later**____**on**____**Fondue**____**for**____**Two:**_

"And here is the new Irish hottie at McKinley, RORY FLANAGAN!" Brittany and Santana cheered. "And while he's here, so I wouldn't have to go Lima Heights Adjacent on him, Rory has *ahem* AGREED, to let Brits and I give him a makeover! "MMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHH! MMMPPPPPPPPHHHHH!" I shouted, my words muted by duct tape. "Now now Rory, squirming will just mean we have to take more time making you over!" Santana threatened.

_**Forty**____**Minutes**____**Later:**_

"And here is the NEW and IMPROVED, RORY FLANAGAN!"

Brit and San moved from in front of me and gave me a mirror. "Wow. I thought you girls would have put lipstick and eyeliner and stuff on me, but you made me look good! Thanks!" I said to them.

"No prob RorRor!" Santana said. "Hey Brittany, is fondue for two still happening?" I asked, scared of the answer. "Oh yea... it is! EVERYONE! RORY'S NAME IS NOW RORROR!" She shouted to the camera. "Oh Britt...What will we do with you?" Santana asked, after shutting off the camera. "Feed me and Lord Tubbington Magic Wishes?" "For the last time Brittany, they're LUCKY CHARMS!" Santana and I giggle shouted. And if you EVER tell ANYONE i giggle shouted... I will get my Leprecorn grandpa to feed you magic wishes.

A/N: This is only my second fanfic, but I would LOVE some reviews to hear how my fic is! Thanks!


End file.
